


Just My Type

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Jack, Hand Jobs, Language, M/M, Minor reference to a stripper who has dealt with sexual assault, Strength Kink, Tired Sam, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Listen, Dean does not have feelings for Cas. Cas is family.But damn do those arms do wonders on Dean.
Relationships: Dean/Cas, Destiel
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The strip club was bursting with sound, and filled to the brim with the smell of skin.

Cas found himself wanting to be smited from existence just for being here. Here. With Dean. Wasn’t that the root of it all? The extra twist that make Jimmy’s, his, stomach swirl. He honestly wondered if he had the power to stop a human reaction this strong or if throwing up in a brothel was going to be checked off his list.

“Hey, buddy, you good?” Dean’s dark honey voice cut through the noise and Cas fell all over again. “We can leave… I just thought we might want to give it another go.”

“You mean, to retry our last visit to a den of iniquity? Was my reaction not strong enough for you to give up?”

“Well, come on, man. You were such a newbie back then. Now, hell, it’s been years since that disaster!”

‘Disaster?’ Cas remembered the side-hug Dean had given him when they left. Was that a disaster? If his stupid, shinning soul fighting for freedom in the depths of the pit hadn’t won his heart, that night certainly had. How quickly Dean had tucked away his hungry eyes for Cas’ clear discomfort. He had fallen in love with the hunter then.

“I see,” was all Cas could muster, looking around to the girl on the stage.

Jessica. Twenty and trying to pay for her mother to leave her abusive husband, Garry. Garry, the man who had waited only till she was ten to-

‘Dean, what in God’s name do you find in this place!’ Castiel wanted to scream. To stop him from cycling such patriarchal bullshit, as Sam would say. These poor girls were heartbreaking, not sexy. Cas wanted to make sure they never had to seal themselves again, not jerk off to their dancing.

“Cas? Cas! Hey, loosen up! Drink a little!” Dean chuckled, his beautiful eyes not leaving a blonde walking towards them.

The girl stopped before him and smiled up behind fake lashes, “Hellllo Handsome.”

“Evening gorgeous. Got some spare time?” Dean practically purred.

The angel jumped to his feet, racing towards the door, and ignoring Dean’s calling. He needed to leave that cesspool or Father help him, he was going to kill something.

~

“His loss, I guess…” The girl said, turning back to Dean and straddling his lap. “What do you want, big boy?”

Fuck, his mind wasn't able to silence how wrong this felt. All of it. Her submissiveness. The look on Cas’ face as they had found their seats. He knew he was hurting his friend.

And he was sick enough to keep doing it.

All over proving a stupid point, a voice in head spit.

No, no. He would do this. He’d hand her a load of cash -enough for a long night- and make him forget the way his angel made his heart sing.

Yeah, that’d do it.

“Why don't we take this somewhere else, darlin’.”

~

Dean strutted back into the bunker before sun rise, giving a contented smile to Jack and Sam, who were practicing power control in the library.

“Why… why are you so happy?” Jack said, cocking his head.

“That’s what it feels like after a good-“ Dean was cut short by a fatherly stare from Sam. Stupid moose. “Breakfast. Eat balanced meals, kid.”

He quickly spun to the halls, trying not to laugh at Sam’s exasperation. The oversized teddy bear was not going to let go of his parental position to that boy. It should have made Dean remember Lisa and Ben, and his almost-life, but he couldn’t go there.

That would only bring pain.

“Dean?” Cas walked out and rubbed his hair absentmindedly. “Did you just got home?”

Fuck, all his fake swagger went out the window at a single word.

“Yeah,” he tried to laugh weakly, “Had a long night, ya know?”

He was only rewarded with a sigh, “Yes, the sex. I am aware.”

“Anyways… what have you been working on?”

“Well, Sam said that maybe some of my anger… towards… what’s happening in Heaven and all” Cas stumbled, like he had misspoken “would be best channeled into a work out. So he showed me out to create a quick routine for my body’s well-being.”

“So you’re going to exercise now?” It was sometimes like God was just fucking with him. I mean, Dean edited, it’d always been like that, but Cas always managed to be reading his mind or shit.

“Yes, you see, I have the clothes!” The angel pulled off his trench coat to reveal a sinfully tight cut off and grey sweat pants. Dean found his eyes stretch over the crotch faster than he’d have liked. It was one hell of an outfit. His toned arms were all out. His shirt hugged around a slightly soft belly.

Dean was not going to get hard. He was not.

“That’s great. Want me to join?” He said.

What?

The words had just slipped out, one after another. And here he was. Watching Cas’ face light up like a firework and gasp, “You would?”

“Sure, man,” Dean tried to save his ass, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, “Not like I didn’t have one all night or anything.”

Cas’ face fell.

“But yeah, yeah, I’ll come with… just give me a second okay?” Dean scurried off to his room, tripping over the mess of clothes behind his door. Fuck, fuck! What was he supposed to wear? No, calm down. It was just a work out. (Not the work out he might have wanted…) Nope! Not going there.

He gabbed a nice grey t-shirt and some joggers, rushing back to his waiting angel, “Alright! What were you thinking?”

Beckoning for Dean to follow, Cas walked speedily to the Men of Letter’s restored gym and explained that he had planned to start out running, then maybe switch to some weights. And some stretching at the end. Sam had said yoga was vital.

Of course he had.

They entered the room, Dean not looking at Cas’ ass as he turned the doorknob, and Cas set them on twin treadmills.

“Let’s start with five miles, see how we do from there?” Cas asked and he didn't have the heart to say no.

So they started, feet pounding in time against the moving track. His breathing found its pace and Dean set in for the miles ahead of him. He realized that if he kept his movements the same, he could daydream as they moved…

…Before he believed it, one second had turned to the end and Cas was telling him to power down. Exhaustion hit his gut as they got off, drinking lustfully from their water.

A minuscule sweat rivulet made its way down Cas’ neck as his arms flexed over the bottle, lifting it up. It traveled down, under his shirt, and farther.

He found himself wondering if Cas could lift him. Carry him. Pin him against a wall.

“Alright Dean, are you ready to begin the lifting portion?” The angel asked hopefully, seemly completely refreshed.

“Sure, dude.”

They walked toward the other corner and Cas grabbed up a hundred pounds, testing the weight. He scowled. He grabbed another, holding them in each hand as a makeshift two hundred, “Ready?”

Dean looked down as his double fifties, “I thought you were low on angel juice, Cas!”

“It is very… stimulating work. I can almost feel my original strength doing this. Perhaps this is what sex feels like to you!”

They paused in the silence, Dean blushing hard, and begin to curl up and down.

~

How long had it been? Dean found himself wondering as he began the third set of bench presses. The clock showed three hours. It felt more like three days. Every muscle in his being was screaming for him to stop, but to stop was to let Cas see how weak a human was.

And, on an unrelated note, to stop was to leave watching that beautiful angel’s every tension and pull. To be slowly showed how much he could take.

Cas seemed to be loving it. His face shown with slight sweat, and his smile at every new success burned brightly.

“Hey, buddy, I think I need to end it here…” Dean managed weakly. Even if it meant leaving this sight, he needed to make sure a monster didn’t kill him on their next hunt because he’d been thinking with the wrong brain.

“Dean?” Cas turned, throwing the four hundred pounds slamming to the ground. “Are you alright? You look drained. Why didn’t you say something earlier?”

In his worry, Castiel had come to squat next to were the hunter lay, giving a perfect dick print that make Dean want to die right there. He felt the blood rushing to his groin. Fuck, this was bad.

“Hey, Dean?” Cas looked frantic now, moving close enough he could smell him. Feel his body-heat. “Dean? Can you answer me.”

“I need to go. Now.” Dean jolted up from the seat, but Cas turned to grab his arm, and they collided together, legs twisting.

He watched the second between Cas’ confusion and the moment he understand what was poking him in the thigh.

“Oh… Is this normal for human’s when exercising? Sam didn’t mention it.” He had the dignity to look perplexed.

Dean shifted out of their mess, heading blindly towards the door (towards freedom). He felt instant guilt as the poor slammed behind him. It wasn't Cas’ fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas stood at the edge of the hall, watching the two brothers discuss a vampire nest in Wyoming over pancakes and smoothies. He didn’t know if he wasn’t supposed to acknowledge Dean’s weird reaction or if he should get it over with. Why were humans so complex?

“Hey, Castiel!” Jack’s voice called as he walked over, holding a pack of gummy bears. “Want some? I find the chewiness… interesting.”

He couldn’t help but smile at the half angel grinning up at him. The kid was so passionate about the world, always ready to learn and enjoy. And Sam was happy to continue his passions, to keep him growing.

Team Free Will 2.0, as Dean had said, a family.

“No, I find them strange, but thank you,” He smiled, heading them over to the brothers.

Hearing their footsteps, Sam’s head shot up and he scowled, “Gummy bears, Dean? Seriously!”

“What?” Dean seemed to be still half asleep… his eyes snagging on Castiel. The look was heavy, full of something the angel couldn’t name. “Oh. Well Jack seemed to like them, Sam. Come on, he’s like three!”

Restocking the files with their proper information, Sam stood and took Jack by the shoulder, “Ready to try again?”

Jack sighed, “If you think it’s best.”

“Hey don’t wear the kid out too much!” Dean called after the pair before realizing that he was left alone with Castiel now.

The weird feeling of pressure returned as the hunter shifted in his seat. Cas found himself suddenly very interested in readjusting his coat and tie.

“So, sleep well?” Dean tried.

“I… don’t sleep, Dean. You know this.”

“Shit. Yeah.”

Cas wondering if the air system in the bunker was failing. What else would account for this occurrence?

“Dean…” The angel started, trying to hold his eyes steady. “We should talk.”

As he said the words, Dean’s face crumpled. “Cas we really-“

“No, listen to me. Sam said erections were not a part of working out. I asked. So why did you have one?”

Dean choked on his bitter coffee, “You ASKED Sam?”

“Yes.”

“God damn it… Cas. Why on Earth did you ask my brother why I GOT AN ERECTION?!”

The angel was tired of whatever human code was going on here. Didn’t Dean know he wasn’t used to mortal slang, instead he refused to stop playing this game of dancing around the subject. Cas’ felt his eye twitch.

“Listen, Dean. And I missing so key detail? What? Would you just have the selflessness to spell it out for me?” He roared.

The coffee cup was flung against a wall as Dean stood, his face ruddy, “What? That I got a fucking erection because watching you in that skin-tight get up, lifting weights, was hot to me? That I’m turned on by my male best friend? Is that what you wanted to hear?!”

He shook his head and stormed out of the room, leaving the angel to stare blank-faced at the dripping shards of Dean’s mug.

What?

~

Here you are again, that voice said, running away. Running away after telling Cas you’ve have a boner for him since he smiled when you stabbed him with the demon blade years ago. Smiled. He had smiled and pulled it out and you were a shaking mess.

“Shut up!” Dean hissed, running towards his room.

Jack, who had come to take a water break, watched him pass, “Is your brother alright?”

Sam paused from his drink, “What I ask myself every day.”

~

Cas couldn’t sleep.

Not that he ever could, but he usually was able to find some relaxing meditative state if he laid there for long enough. Not tonight, it would seem.

It had been six hours of staring at the ceiling. Cas was restless.

Not helping at all was the fact that tonight the boards outside his door had taking to creaking back and forth, as if a ghost was pacing. He listened, waiting for the sound to start again.

A long scoff came from outside.

He jumped soundlessly out of bed and to the door, letting his angel blade fall into place. As he threw open the door, Castiel swung towards the intruder.

“Dean?” He cried as the hunter swore and jumped back.

“Cas, what the fuck! Trying to kill me?” Dean said, eyes wide with fear.

“Why are you sitting outside of my doorway?” His mind whorled. “How long have you been here?”

He watched the hunter blush, “Listen, I… I wanted to say that what I said earlier shouldn't ruin our friendship or anything. You’re still family, Cas.”

“Oh, thank you, Dean.”

They looked at the floor, nodding. Castiel smiled awkwardly.

Suddenly, Dean jumped forwards and grabbed Cas by his loosened tie, slamming their lips together angrily. He shoved the angel against their door. His tongue was doing maddening things and Cas wondered if he had somehow gone to an angel afterlife he was unaware of.

He pulled back, holding Dean’s heaving shoulders, “I love you too, Dean.”

The hunter’s eyes went wide, pupils blown, and he kissed him harder.

Cas hated that Dean was pining him, flipping their position - Dean’s back hit the door and Cas heard him moan. He fumbled with the doorknob and sending them flying towards the bed.

“Fuck Cas…” Dean breathed into his ear as the angel kissed lower, “Sam and Jack are in the bunker too.”

Castiel flung up a hand, “They won’t hear a thing now.”

~

In all his repressed night fantasies, Dean had never imagined it would go down like this. Cas, using his powers with half a thought. Practically taring off both their clothes. And him watching open mouthed as Cas went lower and lower and-

Dean moaned. He couldn’t stop it as the angel wrapped a hand around his dick.

“Is this good, Dean?” Cas growled, his eyes dark and glowing. All the raw power in his words words made him turn to liquid. He might just cum from this alone.

“More…” Was all the hunter could manage to groan. He fought to keep his eyes open as Cas chuckled and snapped a bottle of lube into his left hand, covering Dean generously.

“As you wish.”

Dean’s head fell back in empty gasps as the hand twisted and pulling, milking him in quick thrusts. He bucked against the sensation.

“So beautiful…” Castiel whispered, moving faster and kissing along the softness of Dean’s thigh. “Perfect, Dean, cum for me.”

And what was he to do but obey.

~

Jack shot up from his chair, startling Sam. His eyebrows were furrowed.

“Hey, hey, what is it?”

A confused smile dawned across the half-angel’s face, “Happiness.”


End file.
